Wanted: Dead or Alive
by miss-opinionated
Summary: After a confusing encounter with an angel named Rebecca, nineteen-year-old Victoria Grey goes to live with Bobby Singer, an expert hunter of the supernatural. Along the way she meets the Winchesters, an old friend, and well... chaos ensues. Dean/OC
1. Pronolouge

A/N: This was like my first fic. Go easy on me! It was just for funsies. :-)

Pronolouge

*4 Years Ago*

As I turned down the long, vacant hallway, a chill ran down my spine, and I couldn't help but think, _'This is all Jackie's fault'_. The wooden floors of Hillstone Manor creaked below my sneakers, and I called out Jacqueline's name only to be met by silence.

It was Halloween night and Dave's stupid friends had dared us to climb to the top of Hillstone Manor, an abandoned retirement home that had been burned down in the early 1960's, and prove that the ghost that Dave's friend Mitchell had been constantly talking about wasn't real.

Mitchell, who had sworn up and down for the past week that he'd seen some old lady on the top floor, said that the house was haunted. Jackie, though, who had had an obsession with the supernatural since I'd met her, knew a haunted house when she saw one, and had known for a fact that he was making it up. Mitch, being the jerk that he was, had told her to prove it, and Jacqueline being Jacqueline had said, "Okay we will." So now, I was walking down a creepy corridor in fear for my life.

_'The things I do for my friends'_, I thought.

Unlike most people, I believed in the supernatural. I was twelve the first time I saw a ghost. Jacqueline (who was eleven at the time) had been there with me, and we'd been looking up ghost stories in computer class. I had dared her to go say Bloody Mary in the bathroom three times, and after she'd left I'd turned to my computer and screamed. For an instant, in the reflection of my computer screen, she had been there, wearing a white dress that was soaked in blood. Then, as suddenly as she had appeared, she was gone, and the next thing I knew, Jacqueline was running out of the bathroom shrieking. When I'd looked at her I knew we had both seen a ghost.

Since that day Jackie had made it her mission in life to hunt things like ghosts and monsters. After her parents had passed away the following year she moved in with my neighbors Lexi and Max from across the street. Being avid believers in the supernatural themselves, they'd shown her how to fight and kill things like ghosts and monsters, but I had always just tried my best to forget it. Sometimes, though, I could still see the horrifying face of Bloody Mary in my mind. It was a hard face to forget. She had looked so sad. And... psychotic.

"Jackie!" I yelled. She just had to go inside the stupid mansion, I thought.

"This isn't funny Jackie! Where are you?" I shouted, but all I could hear was the raspy echo of my own voice.

"She can't hear you Victoria," a person from behind me said. I jumped at the voice and spun around, facing a 25ish looking woman with blue eyes and short, brown hair.

"Who the heck are you?," I questioned, only I didn't use the word heck. I was completely freaking out. No one was supposed to live in this house. It had been abandoned for years.

"My name is Rebecca," the woman replied. "And I am an angel of the Lord."

I looked at her like she was crazy but there was something about her… something that told me she couldn't be lying. Still, I took a few nervous steps back. I believed in angels but I also believed in psychos. I was only fifteen -WAY to young to die.

"Prove it," I told Rebecca, if that even was her real name.

Before I could even blink my eyes, I saw a giant pair of wings stretch out in front of me. They were huge -probably like 20 feet in length a piece. _'Okay'_, I though. _'She's definitely an angel.'_

"So… you're an angel…" I said it as a question.

"Yes," she replied.

"Ohmygod. You're an angel…" I repeated. I was officially losing it.

"Yes. I am an angel."

"Aren't you a little far away from home?" I asked. Before she could answer me, though, I realized something. "Hey… wait!" I said frantically. "You can help me find my friend! She was here just here a minute ago. I turned a corner and she disappeared," I told her.

"Your friend is fine. She's outside looking for you," the woman said offhandedly. "But we have to get out of here. Your life is in serious danger," she said urgently.

"What? What do you mean in danger?-"

Before I could finish my sentence the wall beside me blasted open. I flew back, hitting the hard, oak floor, and when I opened my eyes the whole place was burning.

"We have to get out of here!," Rebecca yelled. She held out her hand. "Take it," she ordered. I grabbed a hold of her arm without hesitation, and we were gone in a split second.

My life would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dead

I croaked four years ago. At least, that's what my obituary said in the Melview Monitor. I didn't really die though. I was saved by an angel.

It's weird. I had always thought about angels but I'd never imagined that I would actually meet one. To this day I don't know why Rebecca showed up or what the heck had happened that night. All she had said when she left was that I needed to learn how to protect myself. She'd given me this weird brass amulet thingy, telling me to be careful because people were after me. I couldn't go home, she said. It was too dangerous. At least for now.

What could I say... I was a wanted woman.

After Rebecca had saved me from… whatever that thing had been (and left a painful mark on my ribs to make sure it couldn't find me), she had dropped me off at Bobby Singer's house, leaving just as quickly as she had appeared.

For the next few years Bobby became like an uncle to me. He trained me to salt and burn bones, exorcize demons, hack the FBI mainframe, and to just plain beat the crap out of evil. I had been doing this for four long years, and surprisingly I hadn't died yet. So I guess I was either really good at what I did or just plain lucky.

Living with Bobby was great, but I still really missed my friends and my family sometimes -especially Jackie. I'd never really gotten too sad about it though. I knew I would see them again one day. I just had to wait until it was safe. Unfortunately… that would probably be a while.

Ever since last year we'd had a full-blown apocalypse on our hands. It had all started like 10 years ago when this yellow-eyed freak had killed John Winchester's wife. Long story short, Sam and Dean Winchester were now in a war against Hell, Heaven, and anyone else that was left. Armageddon was here and it really REALLY sucked. Lucky for them, though, I was on their side, and I was NOT planning to loose.

"You still haven't heard from them?," I heard Bobby say into the phone from down the hall.

"What? Okay. No. Thanks Billy. Call me if you hear from 'em," he said hanging up the phone.

"Is everything okay Bobby?," I asked him from down the hall.

"No," he said joining me in the kitchen. "I just spoke to Bill Fisher. He was workin' up in southern Michigan with the Winchester boys and he hasn't heard outta 'em in three days," he told me. "Will you do me a favor and go check up on those idjits? It's not like 'em to just fall off the grid," he said.

I nodded. "Sure Bobby," I told him. "Where'd Bill see them last?," I asked. I could tell he was really worried about them.

"They were up in some rinky-dink town called Thorncrest Hollow," he said. Then Bobby reached into his pocket and threw me a pair of keys (which I totally caught by the way). "Take the Impala," he told me. "Wreck it, though, and the oldest'll kill you," he said.

I smiled. "You got it Bobby. I'll text you when I get there!," I told him practically running out the door. I was beaming. _'Yes!'_, I thought. _'I get to drive the shinny car!'_

"I'll kill ya if you don't," I heard from behind me as the door slammed shut.

I stared at the car in the driveway, pulling out my hot pink sunglasses, and grinning to myself.

This was gonna be fun.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ghost Town

When I finally reached Thorncrest Hollow my first impression was that it was really really quiet. I mean, I was a small town girl myself but this was just… strange.

After I drove further into town I pulled off onto a nearby road and stopped at the first gas station I saw. It was the only place around that had a open sign besides Mel's Tattoo's, and I really wasn't interested in getting Hello Kitty smoking a joint permanently inked into my skin.

When I walked inside the service station I grabbed a Dr. Pepper from the back and walked to counter.

"Hi," I said to the clerk handing him my drink. "My name is Victoria Pennington." I pulled out my fake badge. "Federal Marshal," I continued. "You mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Again?," he said incredulously. "Look lady, I already told the other feds everything I knew."

I dropped a 50 on the counter. "And what was that?," I asked him.

"Listen," he said pocketing the money. "I don't know much. All I know is that ever since that freaky carnival show got here this place has been a ghost town. Half of my co-workers haven't showed up in days and they're missing person reports going out for half the town. I tell you what I told your boys," he said grabbing a flyer from behind him and sliding it towards me. "If you wanna find out what's going on around here that's your best bet."

I took the poster from him and smiled. "Thanks. I really appreciate your time," I said grabbing my Dr. Pepper from the counter and walking towards the door.

"Hey Victoria!," he called running after me. I stopped and turned around.

"Just… be careful," he told me. "People… They go into that place but they don't come back. Half the town is missing," he said. "And I'd hate for you to go missing too." He looked genuinely worried.

"What's your name kid?," I asked him.

"Peter," he answered.

"Here's my number Peter," I said handing him my business card. "If you start noticing anything strange or if you ever just need some help please call me," I told him. "Take care of yourself. And... thanks."

After I walked back to the impala I called Bobby. Some strange stuff was going on around here and I knew that, if anyone could help figure it out for me, he could.

"What's up?," Bobby asked answering the phone.

"Hey Bobby," I replied. "I just sent you a copy of this flyer I got for this freaky carnival show. Apparently people started going MIA a few weeks after it got here. People go in but they don't come back out. I was hoping you could look into it. I need to find out everything I can about this thing. If they got Sam and Dean I need all the help I can get," I told him starting the car and speeding away from the abandoned service station.

"I'll start diggin' through he books," he said from the other end. "There's bound to be somethin' here about a haunted carnival."

"Thanks a lot Bobby. Text me when you've got the information. I'll be at the library if you need me. If this town has anything in the books about these freaky circus clowns I'll find it."

"Will do, kid. I'll call ya when I find somethin'," he told me, shuffling through some papers on his desk.

"K. Thanks Bobby. You're the best," I said hitting the end button and pressing my foot down on the accelerator.

I sighed. It was gonna be a long night.

"Okay I think I know what this thing is," I said to Bobby through phone. After hours upon hours of research I had finally found something about a traveling circus in the town library's underground archives. "According to this," I said leaning up against the impalla and reading the crinkled news paper that I'd somehow discovered in a dusty old book about kitchenware, "The Black Carnival Circus has been around since the 1700's. It sweeps through towns leaving hundreds of people missing. It can come into a city and feed off of them for weeks, but they always manage to vanish before anyone can figure out what's going on. From what I've found, it was here once about 50 years ago. I guess now their coming back for seconds," I told him. "That's not all," Bobby said from the other line. "I cross referenced your news article with the stuff I found. Over the years there have been reports of people who have escaped from a haunted circus. Most of them went insane but they all said the same thing," he told me. "The carnival doesn't just abduct people. They become the carnival. It feeds off their energy until they become a part of the circus, and when they can't feed off of the town anymore it moves on to the next one." "So how do I kill this thing and save all these people Bobby?," I asked opeining the trunk and looking at the arsenol in the back. "My best guess would be to find the generator and unplug it. If you can shut down the power source it should disconnect whatever spell it has over these people. After that you need to either salt and burn the whole thing or find the ringmaster. I'd bet you money he's the one runnin' the show. " "Thanks Bobby. Call me if you find anything new," I said hanging up the phone and, grabbing a salt rock gun, five different types of knives, a box of matches, and a few other things from the impala. After I shut the front I climbed into the front seat, turning on the ignition.

_'Look out carnies'_, I thought._ 'It's showtime.'_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Circus Freak

- When I stepped through the carnival gates the fair was completely packed. Children ran through the crowd, cotton candy and stuffed prizes in hand, and I could see men lining up past the funnel cake stand to test their strength. Whizzing attractions buzzed in the background and the bright, tall ferris wheel spun in the center of it all. It was beautiful. You could've seen the whirling lights from miles away. Although, I was pretty sure the whole world could hear that horrible music.

"Come one! Come all! Step right up! Get your ticket right here! It's the show you've all been waiting for!," I heard a man boom from the center of the crowd. "Come and see the amazing tightrope walkers, the fearless firebreather, and the valiant, heroic lion tamer!," he yelled excitingly.

'No,' I thought. 'Your not here to have fun,' I berated myself. Then I walked past the attraction with every intention of leaving, but stopped, shocked when I saw the poster.

On the cover was Sam Winchester… in a leotard. My jaw dropped.

'_What the heck?,' _I thought.

"Excuse me," the man said in his deep voice. "Would you like a ticket?," he asked me.

"I… Umm… Yes please," I told him handing him a 10 dollar bill. He gave me a ticket and tipped his hat pulling back the long velvet curtain. "Enjoy," he told me.

When I walked into the stadium the lights dimmed and I could barely see the floor, but somehow I managed to find my way to a seat. Then suddenly a spotlight landed on the announcer and the crowd went quiet.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman! Boys and girls! Children of all ages!," the ringleader spoke sinisterly. "Have we got a show for you tonight," he said with a grin. "For our first attraction ladies and gentlemen!," the man boomed. "We have a special group here for you. Their mean! Their lean! Their a tightrope walking machine! Put your hands together for the acrobats!"

As the crowd thundered with applause, I got up from my seat to try to find Sam. I walked closer to the arena scanning the crowd for him, but it was no use. I couldn't find him anywhere.

Then suddenly out of nowhere I saw Sam Winchester run out with the acrobats on stage. They did flips, back hand springs, and a few were riding their bikes along a thin wire, hung high in the air. Sam flipped off a swing, landing perfectly on his feet.

I had seen enough.

_'I have to find that generator,' _I thought. _'If Sam Winchester dies on my watch Bobby will KILL me.'_

"And he sticks the landing ladies and gentleman!," I heard the ringmaster's voice fade from behind me. I rounded a corner and made a mad dash for backstage. "Let's give these acrobats another round of applause!," he roared. The doors shut behind me, drowning out the sound of his vile voice.

There wasn't much security backstage, but still, I walked carefully, slipping past the two clowns at the door, and down the hall to the dressing rooms. Luckily I only had to knock a few people out. For the most part I'd been undetected. I walked down the hall cautiously. _'What I was going to do,'_ I thought to myself.

'_Okay,'_ I thought. _'If I was a big, ugly generator where would I be?…'_

I stopped at the door that said restricted.

Bingo.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Defying Gravity

When I'd finally made my way back to the arena, the stadium was in chaos. People ran left and right darting toward the exits, the circus animals were rampant, and Dean Winchester stood in the middle of it all, facing down a creepy clown and what looked suspiciously like a bearded man/woman. And Sam, bless his heart, was 50 feet in the air above me holding on to a rope for dear life.

But it wouldn't hold him for long.

_'This is not good,'_ I thought. '_This is NOT good AT ALL.'_

I sprinted towards the stairs, pulling the graphling hook gun from the belt on my waist. When I got to the top of the tower, I aimed the anchor at the other end of the building, securing the rope and my harness before climbing out to get him.

"Hold on Sam!" I yelled. "I won't let you die! Bobby would murder me if you did..." I said the last part to myself.

When I was close enough to Sam I held my arm out for him, but he held tightly to his rope.

"How do I know your not gonna drop me?" he asked.

"Please," I said. "If I wanted you dead all I'd have to do is sit and watch. That cable's gonna snap any minute. Do you _really_ wanna sit around and play the what-if-she-kills-me game right now?" I asked.

He took my hand.

"Good choice," I said. "Now lets the heck out of here. I hate heights."

"Not so fast!" I heard a voice hiss from my right. When I looked up Mr. Creepy himself was blocking the tower. "Your not going anywhere."

I looked to the other side. _'Crap!' _I thought. The ringmaster's goons were blocking that side too.

"Any bright ideas?" Sam asked sarcastically.

I pulled a knife out of my pocket. "Yeah," I said. "Try to land on your feet," I told him, cutting the rope.

We swung (quite ungracefully) to the bottom of the arena, skidding along the ground and crashing into the center of the floor.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning," I said wincing. "I need an asprin..."

"We don't have time for that," Sam said. "Dean doesn't look like he can hold out for much longer," he told me running to help his brother who wasn't looking so hot. Not that he wasn't hot... I mean, he obviously was. He just... nevermind.

"We've gotta get out of here!" I called, running after Sam as he knocked the last of their henchmen to the cold floor.

"Dude. Who is this chick?" Dean said, pulling himself from the ground.

"She's... what's your name again?" Sam asked.

"Victoria. Look, in about five minutes the sprinklers are gonna go off drenching this place in kerosene and salt, and I REALLY don't want to be here when the bomb I planted blows this place to smitherines," I yelled, sprinting past them and heading for the doors.

I quickly heard footsteps from behind me. "Don't have to tell me twice!" I heard Dean shout from behind me.

We barely made it out before the place blew.

Dean threw himself over me when the doors blasted open, sheilding me from the debris. I wheezed violently as the smoke hit my lungs like a blow to the gut.

All I could say was that... that sucked.

My head was throbbing and the world was getting all spinny. I felt like I'd been hit by a bus or a small aircraft. I tried to pull myself to the ground but my legs quickly buckled under me. Dean caught me before I could hit the floor, scooping me up into his large arms and carrying me.

_'So much for grace under pressure,_' I thought with a laugh.

I was out cold before I knew what hit me.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ditched

I woke up to the sound of Led Zeppelin and the screeching of tires against the asphalt.

"Dean would you turn that down!" I heard Sam yell from the passenger seat. "I'm on the phone!"

The oldest rolled his eyes, turning the volume down. "Happy?" he asked.

Sam ignored him. "No," he said into the cell phone. "That's just Dean being dumb. What? Bobby? Bobby Singer? Yeah... Okay. Thanks. We'll be right there. I love you too, babe," he said hanging up the phone.

"Is Bobby okay?" I asked Sam from the back. "What happened? Where is he?"

"Wait. Hold up. How do you know Bobby?" Dean asked me. Hadn't they figured it out yet?

"He sent me to look for you. He said he hadn't heard from you in 3 days," I explained. They both gave me strange looks.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We just spoke to Bobby yesterday," Dean said gripping the steering wheel.

"My girlfiend just called me. She got a call from one of Ellen's old friends. He packed up and took off right after you left," Sam told me.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" I said. "He told me that you were in trouble and he wanted me to check up on you. Why would he just suddenly leave?" I wondered to myself.

"Looks like you've just been ditched," Dean said.

"But that's not like him to just take off," I said. "He's never done this to me before..."

_'What happened to you Bobby...'_ I thought to myself.

"Don't worry," Dean told me with a smile. "We'll figure this out."

I smiled back unconvinced. "Thanks," I said.

"Take a right up here," Sam ordered. Dean cut the wheel to the side taking the exit onto the highway.

"Where are we going anyway?" Dean said zooming past the traffic on the busy road.

"Michigan," he said, reading his girlfriend's text. "We need to pick up a few things."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alive

When the car finally stopped... well, lets just say it wasn't what I was expecting. We were sitting in front of a large two story suburban house. White picket fence and all.

"Ummm..." I started. "I'm sorry… but what? Why are we here? This place looks like my Barbie dream home."

Dean gave me a look.

"I mean from when I was like 10," I explained.

Sam laughed. "Sure…" he said getting out of the car and shutting the door. I climbed out from the back seat and sat by Dean.

"For real," I continued. "Why are we here? No offense but you guys don't really look like the domestic type," I said looking pointedly at the house.

"He's picking up his girlfriend," Dean told me, rolling his eyes.

I laughed. "What do you not like her or something?" I questioned.

"Nah, she's cool," he said with a shrug. "But she's got a killer right hook. It's a level of pain that hurts so bad you kinda have to respect it."

I laughed. "And just what exactly did you do to make her punch you?" I asked him.

"I hit on her," he said, wincing at the memory.

"Well… That explains a lot," I said, recalling some of the stories Bobby had told me about Dean and girls.

"Hey, laugh all you want," he said getting out of the car to follow Sam. "But I think I'm adorable."

_'Can't argue with that,'_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah," I said closing the Impala door. "Adorable. Like a big fuzzy teddy bear."

"Hey," he said seriously. "Don't joke about teddy bears. I knew a guy once."

"Whatever you say Dean," I said with a laugh, climbing the steps one by one until we reached the front porch. Dean knocked three times before it suddenly flung open.

Then before me stood a familliar looking girl with short strawberry blonde hair. I heard a gasp. I'm not sure if it was from her or me. She stepped closer to me. She was pale -like she's just seen a ghost.

"Victoria?" the girl asked, shocked.

"Wait... Jackie?"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Right Hook

She punched me.

SHE FREAKING PUNCHED ME!

"OUCH!" I screamed rubbing my shoulder. "What the heck was that for?"

"Your supposed to be dead!" she yelled.

Okay, I thought to myself. She was clearly having a mental breakdown... and I could except that... but MAN THAT HURT!

I screamed moving out of the way from her next attack. Sam held her back. She thrashed against his grasp furiously.

"What do you want me to say Jackie? I'm sorry I'm alive?" I yelled.

"You jerk!" she shouted. "We had a memorial service for you! They said you died in a fire! We couldn't even bury your body! If you were alive why wouldn't you call me? I'm your best friend!" When she finally calmed down Sam let go of her. She had tears in her eyes now. I felt bad. Jackie never cried.

"I couldn't Jackie... People are after me. They want to kill me. It wasn't safe for me to be around you. Any of you..."

We were both quiet.

"I missed you," she said finally. "I missed you so much."

I hugged her tightly. "I missed you too."

"Umm... guys?" Dean said. "Hate to break up this beautifully cheesy moment but you've got a call," he said handing my phone to me.

I glanced at the caller ID before answering it.

"Bobby?" I asked, unsure.

"Hey kid."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Business

I put Bobby on speaker.

"Ohmygosh! Where are you Bobby?" I demanded. "This is not funny!" I said. "Come home NOW."

"_Sorry kid. I can't do that,_" he said from the other end.

"That's not fair Bobby," I said. "You can't just take off whenever you want. We've got a full blown apocalypse on our hands! I can't do this with out you." I yelled into the phone.

"Bobby," Dean said taking the phone from my hand. "Just tell us what the heck is going on. You can't bail on us, not now."

_"Listen,"_ he said to me. _"Cass is crazy, both Heaven and Hell are after you all, and I can't just sit around on my butt all day and do nothing. Armageddon is approaching and I have to get some answers. If I can't find a way to stop Cass we're all gonna die."_

"Bobby," Sam said. "Let us help you. We're in this together, remember?" he said.

Bobby sighed. _"Look if you haven't heard back from me in a week you'll know something is wrong. Until then I need you to find Crowly. He's an evil son of a- well, he's evil, but he's about the only person in the world right now who might know how to stop Cass,"_ Bobby said. _"And let's get one thing straight boys. If either one of you idjits lets one of those girls get hurt you'll have a new place on my mantle with the deer, understand?"_

"Yes sir," Dean said.

_"Good. Now go find Crowley. I have some business to take care of..."_

In a room miles away Bobby hung up the phone. The room was quiet. He looked around it before shouting.

"I know your there Rebecca and I need some answers!" he yelled. "Show yourself!"

"Bobby," a voice said from behind him. He swivelled around in his wheel chair to face her. "It's been a long time."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sin City

The dial tone echoed through the room but I wasn't there to hear it. I was out the front door in an instant, Dean's keys clenched tightly in my hand. I didn't know where I was going or what the heck was happening with Bobby but I was gonna find out. I wasn't just gonna just "sit around and do nothing" as Bobby put it.

Dean followed me out the door barely sliding into the passenger seat before I slammed the door and took off.

"Okay. If you were Bobby," I asked him, "Where would you go?"

"Take a right up here and follow the road until we get to the highway," he told me. "You know, Sam and Jackie aren't gonna be happy that you left them."

"They'll get over it," I said. "They're probably making out as we speak," I told him, merging into the fast lane and onto the busy highway.

"We're going to Vegas?" I said incredulously, reading the sign as we sped down the road. "Why on earth would Bobby be in Vegas?"

"Listen," he told me. "Bobby… is Bobby, and if he doesn't want to be found, you know as well as I do that we're not gonna find him. The best thing that we can do right now is find Crowley. He's probably the only person on this earth right now that wants to de-soul Cass as much as we do, and right now we need all the help we can get."

"Sure, I get it, but Vegas?" I asked. "What make's you think he'd go there?"

"It's Sin City," he said. "How much you wanna bet that he's not?"

"Fine," I said. "But no tattoo's, absolutely NO Celine Dion, and if you so much as think about ditching me for Elvis at the chapel of love I will key my name into your car."

"Don't listen to her, baby," he said. "She doesn't mean it." I bit back a laugh.

"Besides you know if I was gonna elope with anyone, it would be you," he told me flirtingly.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," I said rolling my eyes.

"No," he said looking straight at me. "Just the pretty ones."

My mouth twitched into a smile but I didn't say anything.

I just kept driving.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Risky Business

I saw the lights before I saw the 'Welcome To Vegas' sign. The city was so bright you almost needed shades.

"Wow," I breathed.

"What? You've never been to Vegas?" Dean asked. I guess he was used to traveling but I wasn't. I never went like anywhere.

"No... It's beautiful."

"Yeah. It is." He was looking at me when he said it.

My heart flip flopped in my chest. I smiled at him turning at the boulevard and down a shady looking street.

"Here's the place," he said pointing ahead. I pulled into the parking lot of an abandoned warehouse.

"No. That's not at all creepy," I said under my breath.

"Come on. This way," Dean told me. I grabbed an extra gun before following him into the dark building. You know, just in case.

When we stepped inside the building we started searching the rooms immediatley. Finally we stumbled upon a room with a bunch of office papers scattered around a office desk. We started sifting through the papers. I wasn't exactly sure what we were looking for.

"Dean what are we-"

Dean put a hand over my mouth. "Stop... Do you hear that?" he whispered. Voices were talking down the hall. I gave him a panicked look. He opened the closet door, pulling me inside.

"Shh..." he said. We were inches from each other. "It's Crowley."

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Crowley roared, stepping through the door to the small, open space.

"She can't be tracked! That stupid _angel _hid her from us," the man hissed from behind him.

"Well find her! You know as well as I do that she is the only chance we have to take down Castiel. Her amulet is the only thing standing between me and ruling this earth!"

A jolt of panic shot down my spine. I pulled my bronze necklace out from under my shirt. It was me. I was the girl they were looking for.

Dean's eyes widened. "Where did you get-"

"Wait... did you hear that?" The man from outside the door asked. I started to panic. If they found us we were dead.

"You have to calm down," Dean whispered into my ear.

"Easy for you to say," I told him. I was freaking out. We were standing there like sitting ducks. What if they found me? What if they found Dean? What if-

"You think too much," Dean told me breaking me from my thoughts. Then, out of nowhere, right there in a closet full of coats, Dean Winchester kissed me.

And guess what? I kissed him back.

"Hear what?" he growled snatching a bag from his desk. "Stop waisting my time and go do your bloody job."

Crowley slammed the door on his way out. Shortly after, the scrawny man dissapeared in a puff of black smoke.

I smacked Dean in the shoulder. "What was that?" I asked him.

"You wouldn't shut up," he told me.

"So what? You just had to kiss me?" I asked him.

"No. But I wanted too," he said.

"Good," I said, and for the second time that day, I pulled his lips to mine.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Phone Calls

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked Dean after we'd searched Crowley's office and made our way back towards Bobby's house. I grabbed my phone checking it for missed calls or messages and then put it back in my pocket.

Dean's hand gripped the steering wheel. "I guess we find Rebecca," he told me after a long pause.

I sighed. "Bobby would know where she is. He'd probably know what all of this is," I said looking at the bronze amulet in my hands. "I just don't understand. What in the world could they possibly need this thing or me for?"

"I don't know," he said honestly. "The last time I saw that thing was when I threw it in a wastebasket three months ago." I could tell he felt bad about tossing it in the trash. It was important to him, I realized, and I knew I couldn't keep it.

"Look... This is yours," I said. "I should really give it back-"

"No," he told me. "You hold onto it. It looks better on you anyway."

"Thanks but really-"

I was interrupted by the sound of Dean's phone. When I heard it, it made me want to cry and laugh at the same time (kinda like the movie Twilight).

"Seriously?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. His ringtone was Friday by Rebecca Black (who had no relation to the angel Rebecca btw).

"Say what you want but think it's catchy," Dean replied answering it.

"Yeah... Me too," I said. "It makes me want to catch a train to the next town."

_"Guys?"_ I heard Sam say from the phone but Dean ignored it.

"You listen to Ke$ha. And don't even try to tell me that it's not to same thing," he retorted.

_"Hey guys..."_ Sammy tried again.

"There's a difference," I said emphasizing the last word. "Ke$ha doesn't suck."

_"GUYS!"_ we both heard Sam yell from the phone.

Dean put the phone on speaker. "Sorry Sam," he apologized sheepishly.

"Hi Sammy!" I greeted him cheerfully.

_"Guys. We need to talk,"_ he said from the other end.

"I'll say. Have you _heard_ your brother's choice of ringtone?"

_"What? No. I think we might have found Bobby!"_ Sam said excitedly.

"What? How'd you do that?" Dean exclaimed.

"For real. Bobby is like impossible to trace." I told him, speaking from experience.

_"Jackie left her phone in his car! We can track her phone and find him!"_

"Sweet!" I said with a smile. "Text us the coordinates and we'll meet you there!"

_"Will do,"_ he said. Dean hung up the phone and I pointed at one of the road signs.

"Take the next exit," I told him. "We need to make a stop first."

"I swear if you drag me to one more of those stupid souvenir stores again-"

"No. It's not that. I need to pick something up."

With a questioning look from Dean, I flipped open my phone, pressing the call button.

"Hey Paige? Yeah it's me, Victoria."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Secrets and Pop Music

When we finally stopped we were in front of a large two story mansion that absolutley took my breath away. It was a Victorian style struture with large double doors and beautiful green ivy growing up the side of the house. I had never seen anything more gorgeous.

Not waisting any time, I went up to the gate, pressing the pin number and letting myself in. Quickly I sprinted to the large limestone mailbox, pulling out a large paper bag. I really wished I could've stayed and chatted, but if I knew Bobby, he would stay in one place for long.

I waved at the security camera on my way out. If I knew Paige she was probablly sitting on her sofa watching me from her wall-sized plazma screen TV. Lucky duck.

"What's that?" Dean asked me as I slid back into the car, this time taking the drivers seat. I threw the bag in my purse.

"Don't worry about it for now. Hopefully I won't need it," I said starting the engine and putting my seatbelt on. My uncle _was_ a cop after all.

Once I backed out of Paige's driveway, I remembered something and grabbed my purse from the back. I pulled out a cassete tape that Paige had been more than glad to make for me (bless her heart) with all of my favorite music.

"What the heck is this?" he exclaimed as the sounds of Glee filled the car.

"You know the rules Dean," I said pressing play and grabbing my bright pink shades. "Driver picks the music. Shotgun shuts his cakehole."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Freeze Tag

After hours upon hours of driving, we FINALLY made it to the last place that Jackie's phone had been. We met up with Sam and Jackie outside of the establishment. Shotgun Pete's is what they called the place. Apparently they sold pizza. Although, it sounded suspiciously like a strip club to me.

When we walked into Shotgun Pete's I immediately knew we were in trouble. You know that feeling that you get sometimes? The feeling that something is just... just wrong? Well it had been hitting me in waves since I'd walked through the door.

"Christo," I muttered under my breath. Every person in the room turned their black eyes to us.

_'Demons,'_ I thought. _'They were all demons. Every last stinkin' one of them.'_

I grabbed my gun from the inside of my jacket. This was not good AT ALL.

"You," Sam said, randomly slamming one of the demons against the wall. "Where's Bobby?"

The soulless creature laughed sending a chill down my spine. "Go to h-"

Jackie hit him in the face before he could finish. "Watch your language," she told him. "Now we'll ask you one more time," she said pulling her water gun full of holy water out, ready to fire. "Where. Is. Bobby?"

"I'm afraid he won't be of much help to you," drew Crowley from the corner of the room. Where had he come from? "You see we didn't have much luck in finding him either. Though, I did-"

I never got to hear the end of Crowley's sentence because right then, without any warning, the room suddenly froze. When I turned around Rebecca was there, her hands folded in front of her with a small smile on her angelic face.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions," she said softly. "So I'll try my best to answer them," she paused for a moment before continuing. "Four years ago when I left you with Bobby Singer I gave you an amulet that once belonged to Dean Winchester. After he disposed of it I brought it to you so that you could keep it safe. I hid you from Castiel so he wouldn't know what you looked like or be able to find you because I knew that one day both him and Crowley would be after you. That necklace that you hold is a lot more powerful than it looks, and right now they would do anything to get it. What they don't know is that it's the only thing that can stop Castiel from taking over. If you can manage to get that thing around Castiel's neck, it will absorb the millions of souls feeding his power. Once Castiel is de-souled as your boyfriend likes to put it," I smiled at the word boyfriend, "you must take the necklace and smash it. It's the only way." She paused, unsure how to continue. "Regrettably, the power... it will most likely kill you," she told me softly, "but I _promise_ that it won't hurt."

"It's okay I-" I was silent for a moment. "I understand," I told her.

"Castiel will be here in moments. I'm sorry to say that we don't have long. I'll help distract Castiel for as long as I can so you can get close to him," she said.

"Here," I said handing her the paper bag that Paige had given me earlier. I didn't say anything else. I didn't know if there was anything left to say.

Then she whispered, "I trully am sorry."

And just like nothing had happened, the world unpaused.

"-find your iPhone. I never took Bobby Singer for a Taylor Swift kind of guy," Crowley continued but stopped when the ground beneath us began to shake.

From under my shirt I could feel Dean's amulet getting hotter and hotter, and when I finally pulled it from around my neck it was glowing a bright golden color.

"He's here," I told no one in particular, the fear in my voice evident. "Castiel is here."

Then, with a burst of wind, the doors of Shotgun Pete's flew wide open and standing there was Castiel, looking thoroughly, well, crazy.

"Well," I said after he'd burst through the door. "The good times just keep on coming..."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Wanted

You could've heard a pin drop a mile away. Seriously, it was that quiet. It was like the calm before a massive hurricane. Eerily silent and completely unnerving.

Dean moved in front of me, almost instantly, pushing me back behind him as if to protect me. If this wasn't a life or death situation I would have smiled at the sweet gesture.

Castiel rested his eyes on me, and I knew almost instantly what he would say. "I'm sorry Dean, I don't want to kill her but it's the only way. That necklace she's carrying is powerful. If she won't give it to me willingly, I'll have to take it."

"You'll have to kill me first." The honesty in his voice threw me off. Did he really care about me that much? My heart gave a flip flop from inside my chest.

"Your fight's not with her," I heard Rebecca say from behind him. Castiel turned around as suddenly as she had appeared.

"Rebecca," he acknowledged. "It's been a while."

"You know this isn't right Castiel. Please... Return the souls. Now! Before it's too late for you," I could hear the raw, emotion deep inside her voice. I couldn't imagine how horrible it must be to have to fight your own brother. I looked at them with sympathetic eyes.

"Touching family moment," Crowley said. "Really. But if you don't mind I'll be taking that amulet-"

Suddenly though, Crowley fell to the ground in pain. Behind him stood (I'd assumed Rebecca had worked her mojo on him) Bobby, a jagged looking demon blade in his hand and a look of disgust on his face. I think the words 'Go to h-e-double-hockey-sticks' were implied.

"Now," Bobby said. "do you wanna stand around here and get your smokey rears kicked to kingdom come or do you wanna be smart?" he asked. Almost instantly we were left demonless.

_'Go Bobby!'_ I internally cheered.

"I don't want it to be this way Rebecca," Castiel said. "But if you choose to fight against me, I'm afraid I have no choice.

Suddenly with a flash of light, both angels were fighting against each other. They were moving so fast that I could barely see who was winning. Punches and kicks, and angel superpowers were flying back and forth.

I barely registered the "Watch out!" before the ceiling collapsed before Bobby, Jackie, and Sam's feet. Dean threw himself over me to cover me from the debris. When the smoke had cleared I looked through the gigantic crater in the floor. They were fine -just unconcious. Then suddenly as I turned back to the fight I heard Rebecca drop to the floor with a gasp. When I looked at her a knife was pierced through her gaping chest.

I didn't realize I was screaming until my lungs started burning from the lack of air. "Rebecca..." I whispered.

"Who's next?" Castiel said, panting heavily. He moved forward towards Dean and I but I stopped him.

"No," I told him, stepping forward cautiously. Dean tried to pull me back but then let me go. I think he knew I had a plan -even if I wasn't entirely that it would work.

"No one else is going to die for me today," my voice was surprisingly calm. "Here," I told Castiel, tossing him the necklace. "Take it," I ordered in a brave voice. "I don't want it if it means my family's blood on my hands."

"Your a smart girl, Victoria Grey," he said catching it in his hands. But then, before he could even blink, Rebecca shot up, slipping the real amulet around his throat while he was distracted.

I knew Paige would come in handy.

Almost instantly the amulet burned against Castiel's angelic skin, and I watched as the souls shot away from his body, the necklace absorbing them. Castiel fell to his knees in a pain that was no doubt excruciating. Once the amulet had faded back to bronze Rebecca pinned Castiel down with both arms.

_'And that,'_ I thought to myself with a smile, _'was acting.'_

"Take it," she said as Castiel struggled against her grip. I ripped the necklace from him, holding it tightly in my hand. "You know what you have to do," she told me with remorse in her eyes. "I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry..." she said. I nodded.

"It's okay," I told her. "I'm not afraid anymore..."

It was about that time that Dean figured it out what was going on. But it was too late to stop me from what I would do next.

"NO! VICTORIA DON'T!" he yelled, running towards me, but I knew what I had to do.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Then falling to my knees I smashed the bronze amulet against the hard, granite floor, shattering it into a million sparkling pieces. It was beautiful -like diamonds.

"Dean... Dean I-" I started but I never got to finish.

The world dimmed before me.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

God's Plan

"Victoria... Victoria..." I heard the voice of Rebecca in my head.

When I opened my eyes she was there standing in front of me her golden wings widely streched before me just like I'd seen them all those years ago. We were surrounded by a golden light. It was comforting. Peaceful. I wondered if this was heaven.

"Why are we here Rebecca?" I asked her. "Where is here?"

She ignored the question. "Do you read the bible much Victoria?" she asked me.

"Not as often as I should," I told her honestly. There was no point in lying. It was no secret that I desperatley needed to go to church.

"These trials are only to test your faith," she began quoting Peter, "to show that it is strong and pure. It is being tested as fire tests and purifies gold-and your faith is far more precious to God than mere gold." Rebecca paused before speaking. "God tests us in ways you know not. And let's just say... well let's just say you passed," she told me with a smile.

"So... So this was just all a test?" I said. Part of me wanted to be angry but the other part of me was kinda relieved I didn't screw it up.

"Part of you is angry, I know," she said as if she'd read my mind, "but God puts us through trials, through horrible unspeakable things for a reason. It's all part of his plan. Even if we don't always realize it."

"And part of his plan," she continued, "doesn't involve you dying."

My eyes went wide and I exhaled the breath of air I didn't know I'd been holding in.

"Really?" I said. "I can go back?" My eyes brimmed with tears.

"On one condition," she said. "Take care of those Winchester boys," she told me with a smile.

I smiled back as the world began to fade.

"Always," I promised.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The End

When I woke up Dean was kneeling over me, a heartbreaking look of anguish on his hansome face.

"Victoria," his voice broke. "Your... Your alive..."

Sitting up to meet him, I laced his hand in mine. "Don't worry," I whispered in his ear, running my fingers through his dirty blonde hair. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," he told me, giving my hand a light squeeze. "Because I'm pretty sure that I don't know what I'd do if I had to live without you," he said, making me blush.

I cracked a smile. "Dean, you do realize that we're getting into major chick flick territory..."

He laughed. "Yeah. Just don't tell Sammy. He'd ring my neck."

"Don't worry," I said. "Despite what Jackie says, I'm pretty good at keeping secrets."

He laughed. "Yeah... Sure you are-"

Then Dean suddenly stopped talking. "Your bleeding..." he told me. It wasn't until that moment that I'd noticed the deep gash running down my right arm. I winced as Dean took off his denim jacket and wrapped it around the stinging cut.

"Wow," I said increduously. "I can't even go two minutes without getting bruised or cut up. I honestly don't know why you put up with me..."

"Maybe," Dean told me, "I'm just in love with you."

And I swear for a moment I forgot how to breathe.

"Good," I said when I finally found my voice. "Because I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you too."

Then his lips met mine and we lived...

Well, do I even need to say it?


End file.
